


It's you, it's you

by autumnapplause



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnapplause/pseuds/autumnapplause
Summary: In which knocking is not quite yet a thing Penny has learned how to do, even though she probably should.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	It's you, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of wrote this taking place before my previous fic [And If One Day You Went Away](/works/20303761/chapters/48133756), in the time after they'd started their relationship and Penny still hadn't learned the consequences of walking into their room whenever without announcing herself, but you definitely don't need to read that to enjoy this.
> 
> (I never thought I'd be writing more fic but quarantine has had a way of making me get all these snippets of ideas down on paper)
> 
> Title from Everything by Michael Bublé.

BAZ

Simon’s skin is glorious.

It glows golden in the morning sunlight, and it would blind me if I hadn’t been given the chance to get used to it. Sometimes it still does. I’ve seen countless sunrises pass over Simon’s bare skin and it’s never any less breathtaking.

He’s pressing that skin against me now, fingers tracing up my arms and along my chest, gold against grey. The contrast is striking, and I can almost imagine his touch filling me with more life as it trails across my skin.

These are the mornings I love the best. Our breaths come softly now after falling heavy from our lips moments ago, drawing closer together under the blankets. That golden skin is damp as I run my hands down his back and so is my hair as Simon runs his fingers through it. He murmurs things into my neck, smile stretched wide in a manner that’s contagious.

“Can we just stay here all day? It’s Saturday,” he whispers.

I grin. “I’m hardly one to deny you the pleasure of my company, Snow.”

He pokes me in the stomach and a laugh escapes my lips. Simon presses his nose to my throat so he can feel it rumble through my body.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it,” he mumbles.

I smirk, tracing a finger down the long nail marks across his shoulder blade. “Oh, you know I like it.”

“You like _me_ ,” he presses on, nipping at my skin.

I let out a happy sigh at the feeling and rest my cheek against his curls. “I love you.”

He tightens his grip on me for a moment. Sometimes I think he still can’t believe that’s something I really say to him. “And I love you,” he says, fiercely.

We’re the same. I can hardly believe it when he says it to me, either.

Simon lifts his head to kiss me soundly over and over until my mind is spinning. I’m so content in his arms that I almost miss the faint sounds of footsteps ascending the stairs, far higher than anyone in the tower should be going unless they’re heading to our room.

“Someone’s coming,” I manage to say, forcing myself to separate my mouth from Simon’s. He looks a bit dazed, like he’s not quite registering what I’m saying, until a moment later when he hears it for himself. By that point it’s too late, and the door is swinging open.

“Simon, get up, we’re going to –” Penelope Bunce stops in her tracks, frozen in place as she stares at us and we stare back at her.

I hazard a glance over at Simon, who looks mortified as his cheeks slowly start to stain with color. I figure he’s not going to be much help in this situation.

“Hello, Bunce,” I say calmly after a moment. “Pleasant morning, don’t you think?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m…” she steps back, shaking out of her surprise. “I’m gonna go. I’ll let you, uh, get back to it.”

This finally seems to spur Simon into action. “Wait, Penny –” he says, reaching out, but the door has already shut resoundingly behind her.

His eyes bore into the back of the door before he covers his face in dejection.

“I can never look Penny in the eyes again now that she’s seen me after I’ve shagged,” Simon moans into his hands.

“Simon, Bunce has seen you plenty of times after you’ve shagged.”

“Yeah, but not while we’re like _this_!” he whines while he gestures towards the general state of us. I’ll admit that the tangled mess of my hair and the hickeys up and down his neck do look pretty incriminating. That and, of course, our obvious state of undress.

I shrug. “Maybe now she’ll stop barging her way into our room at all hours.”

He shoots me a glare from between his fingers, but I can’t really find it in myself to take this seriously. The whole situation is a bit ridiculous.

Simon sees me smiling and whacks me with a pillow. “Stop mocking my pain.”

“Yes, this is the worst thing to ever happen to you,” I sigh. “You’ve never been chased by a chimera, or taken a tumble down a flight of stairs.”

I should see it coming when he pushes me out of the bed, but all I can do is laugh from my place on the floor.

“What happened to staying here all day?”

“Yeah, well, I’ve changed my mind.” He gets out of bed and comes around to look down at me, half tangled in the sheets and hair splayed everywhere. Then he sticks a hand out. “Come on. Let’s go get some tea and scones.”

I take his hand, and he pulls me forward and into him.

We get down to breakfast one distracting shower later, and Bunce barely gives us a glance as we approach the table.

“Nice to see you in clothes, Simon.”

“Penny!”


End file.
